tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
71 - End of All Hope
General Area The end of all hope is located on the coastline at the east end of Naluri. It has been known as such for a long time now, across different languages. The name as such comes from the druids of the forest to the west, as they have had several of their people lost here throughout time. The exact place people associate with the location is a giant clam shell that hovers over the water almost three hundred meters above the sea. A pathway leads to the end point, and at the beginning of it, there is a single wooden sign saying "The end of all hope", and visitors can usually see several candles lit, or a bouquet of flower or two placed at the sign. History There is nobody alive today who could say anything specific about this location, nor who was the first person to jump from the edge of the clam shell. On the other hand, it has been a popular icon of Naluri, and it is well known in the area, and in populated areas as far as Bryce's Landing, Ebreosea, Cin Ammon, and even in Freeport. Disgraced lovers, oathbreakers who regret their ways, or even villians who see no way out of the mess they have gotten themselves into come here, to make their final exit from this life memorable. It has to be said that people who used this exit attain some sort of fame, even if some of them only do it for a short time, and of course, witnesses are required. In Ebreosea, there was a book released about a young boy and a girl, who has fallen in love despite the family feud that was ravaging their tribes. They married in secret, but when it was discovered, they took each others hands, and walked to the End of all hope, and jumped together, in front of their chasing family. In reality, there is no such grace to be found in most of the visitors. The spiritual, the divine, and the otherworldly Due to the very peculiar situation this cliff is in, a lot of students of the darker arts flock to the place to commune with the spirits of those who exited here. To their disappointment, it seems that the place itself offers some kind of protection to the spirits of those, who left this world in peace, while those whose spirit were troubled in their last moment, are more likely to linger. These spirits vary in their intention, some just roaming endlessly until finally somebody puts them to rest, others attack anybody on sight. This has also lead to interesting occurrences. A young fellow from the midland took a several week journey to the End of all hopes to make his exit, but when he made his way to the edge of the clam shell, a divine voice commanded him to stand down. He was blinded afterwards, and received a vision of all the people who have been here before him. He turned to be the cleric of this force, and from then own, guarded the place. He talked down numerous people of all races, age, and gender, and become known as the Guardian of Hope. When he reached the natural end of his life, his spirit also stayed in this place to continue with his duty, and now can be found if somebody desperate enough enters here. Sadly the shoreline under the clam has not taken lightly to the use of the area. It has become littered with wraiths, zombies, and other menacing creatures (though it cannot be seen from standing above). Numerous adventurers took it upon themselves to go and cleanse the place, in hopes of finding riches and favor with the surrounding areas, but so far, they have failed. Those who came back, said that whosoever shall cleanse the place, will find the answer to the secret of who has jumped first from the End of all hope.Category:Landmark